goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future
Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future (AKA Sophie the Otter's Mega Movie) is an upcoming GoAnimate disaster-sci-fi movie produced by GoAnimate Studios, WilliamWill Pictures, and Village Roadshow Pictures. It is distributed by Warner Bros Pictures (not actually, but in the GoAnimate world it is). The movie mixes elements with and parodies various disaster and sci-fi films such as The Day After Tomorrow, 2012, and Back to the Future II. If this were a real movie, it would be rated PG-13 for intense disaster sequences, mild language, and peril. Plot (WIP) Taking place in 2014, Sophie and her cousins Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter are watching Bucky Spacebeaver: The Animated Series on TV. Suddenly, the Lake Hoohaw Emergency Alert System interrupts the program and explains that a Flash Flood Warning is issued for the entire region of Lake Hoohaw due to a dam failure. The flooding waters seep into Lake Hoohaw. This leads to the residents of Lake Hoohaw evacuating in advance (Sophie created a bubble for herself and her cousins to float away to St. Louis, MO) 15 minutes before the houseboats are swept away. By the time Sophie and her cousins arrive in St. Louis, they go to WilliamWill2343's house to ensure if the city of St. Louis is safe. But unfortunately, the NOAA Weather Radio sounds off and says that a Tornado Warning is issued for the city. This is soon followed by a Severe Weather Statement explaining that it is a Tornado Emergency. WilliamWill2343, Sophie, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly board a high-speed gigantic drill tank invented by WilliamWill2343 himself to dig underground and travel all the way to GoCity below ground level. We then cut to a scene where the tornado incident is taking place and wreaking havoc across St. Louis by damaging buildings, picking up trees and cars, and causing fatalities. The tank emerges from the Earth and the 5 jump out of it before it explodes. They realize that they're in a park of Seattle. PB&J hope that they're safe at last, but suddenly, they realize that the ground is shaking quickly below their feet, which is a violent earthquake. Fortunately, a large jumbo jet piloted by Optimus500050 picks up the 5 and carry them into the sky. Soon, we cut to a scene where the earthquake is destroying buildings, causing landslides, and splitting bridges apart. We also see injuries/deaths of several bad users and villains. Inside the jumbo jet, there are a ton of GoAnimate users and characters inside hoping to reach a better site. A dangerous meteor shower occurs and damages the jumbo jet. The jet dives directly towards a portal 20 feet above the ocean that leads 100 years into the future. The jumbo jet crashes into a steel base. Sophie and the others wake up and explore the base and find an electronic calendar. It reads that the year they're in is 2114. Afterwards, they try to escape the future until they meet WilliamWill's great-great-great grandson. They get to his time machine to go back to 2014. But now they're stuck back in Seattle and they need to get to GoCity. So Sophie upgrades her bubble power and then floats in the bubble, only to realize they're in the wrong direction, and the bubble pops in Tulsa. Meanwhile in GoCity, Andy Panda, who has the Weather Wand, uses his mystical powers to revive the evil users and characters to help him rule the world. Voice Cast (Add more. The first goal is to reach 20 characters.) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, and Shauna *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Dallas as Lake Hoohaw Emergency Alert System Announcer and WilliamWill2343's great-great-great grandson *Steven as NOAA Weather Radio Announcer and Officer Squidward *Paul as Igor the Mii *Brian as Samuel *Kate as Joey King *Eric as Optimus500050 and Robbie Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Rated PG-13 Movies